During the performance of many activities, such as skiing and riding a motorcycle, an individual wears an item of headgear, such as a ski hat or helmet, while also using an accessory, such as a pair of ski goggles or a bandanna to protect his face while he is engaged in the activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,052, describes how a goggle band may be securely retained to the upper or forehead portion of a ski hat in order to prevent the goggle from being separated from the hat. The goggle can be pivoted downward to cover the wearer's eyes and face, when desired, and be raised back to its original position at the conclusion of the activity (e.g. skiing). Other hat constructions that include a face-covering accessory are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,260,850 to Ambuske et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,832 to Skolik; US Pub. 2011/0185482 to Godfrey; Pub. No. 2006/0117450 to Matsumoto; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,475 to Lynd et al., the contents of each are hereby incorporated by reference.